russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC International celebrates unprecedented growth
April 3, 2014 MANILA, Philippines – IBC International recently revealed the official news about its unprecedented growth among Overseas Filipino viewers based in the Middle Eastern and North African regions. In just three years, IBC International has now significantly become the first most watched Filipino channel in the said regions. Signing of Contract bn IBC International and OSN (Emad Morcos, SVP, OSN and Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Chief Operations Officer of IBC International) The announcement of this company milestone, which was shared in an exclusive event attended by IBC International executives, media agencies, corporate/trade sponsors, and select members of the media, comes after the renewal of the successful partnership of IBC International with Orbit Showtime Network (OSN) – the number one Pay-TV platform in the Middle East and North Africa. In the midst of the celebration, IBC International Chief Operations Officer Ernesto Maipid, Jr. had this to say, “This is a huge milestone for IBC International as not only are we celebrating a successful partnership, but we are also celebrating the fact that our young channels already enjoy over 1.3 million viewers in the Middle East, surpassing some other older channels. This is significant, and we are very proud of how far we have come in just a matter of three years.” Ernesto Maipid, Jr., IBC International Chief Operations Officer Representing OSN during the event was OSN Senior Vice President Mr. Emad Morcos, who also shared, “OSN’s goal is to be present in every Filipino household in the Middle East and North Africa and to serve as the bridge that connects overseas Filipinos to their homes here in the Philippines. With the renewal of our partnership with IBC International, we are one step closer to that goal.” The renewal of the partnership reaffirms IBC International’s commitment in bringing The Kapinoy Network’s diverse range of quality programs to every overseas Filipino household all over the world, through both the Global IBC and IBC News Network (INN) International channels. "We feel that our dramas are comparable to dramas produced anywhere in the world and our soaps can travel throughout Asia," he added. With its dominance in the local market and share of advertising revenues, Ernesto said it was looking offshore for opportunities. "We are looking to expand abroad because we feel that in terms of the mainstream programming we have pretty much outgrown our ability to continue to fund our growth rate in the local market," he said. Filipinos in the Middle East will continue to enjoy IBC-13’s top entertainment programs via Global IBC—which includes the popular and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, is the country's very first fantasy series of IBC whose phenomenal success spawned various shows of the same genre while the Sirena Wars has been rivaled on March 17; the primetime teleserye'' Maghihintay Sa'yo'' starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc; the fantasy series of IBC-13, Tasya Fantasya featuring the magical and fantasy stories; game shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo; the drama anthology series Love Notes hosted by Joe D'Mango, the feel-good sitcom on IBC-13, Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; the Viva-produced longest running reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar; and the longest-running gag show for comedy guilty pleasure T.O.D.A.S. In addition, it is through the exclusive partnership with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that allowed the country’s premier men’s two professional basketball league to gain momentum and growing popularity among Overseas Filipino sports enthusiasts based in the Middle East and North African regions. Aside from PBA and NBA, the nightly news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar; an early morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? hosted by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien; the late-night newscast News Team 13, anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso and the viewing of the power action-packed mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization in ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is also made available exclusively via IBC News Network as IBC International. Lito further noted that because of IBC International’s wide reach in the region, their returning program CelebrityDATCom and their newer shows such as Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, Dingdong n' Lani, Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati and Only Me and You are assured of strong viewership as Filipinos working and living in the region are likewise looking forward to new TV offerings aside from their Kapinoy favorites. (L-R) Pie Basiao, Menchie Olarte of Starcom (winner of trip to Dubai), Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Emad Morcos, Drew Arellano Global IBC and INN International are currently being viewed by Filipinos all over the world through DirecTV, Indiovision and DISH Network in the United States; Shaw Cable, Rogers Cable, Bell, Next TV, Juan TV and AEBC in Canada; OSN in the Middle East and North Africa; Astro in Malaysia, MCV Broadband in Guam, FetchTV in Australia; StarHub TV in Singapore, among others. (L-R) Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Robi Domingo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach IBC International is a venture of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the operator of IBC-13, the government-owned sequestered and a third television terrestrial channel in the Philippines.